prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Fernando Sucre
You may be looking for his counterpart in the "Prison Break: The Conspiracy". Fernando Sucre was the cell mate of Michael Scofield in Fox River State Penitentiary who was motivated to escape when his girlfriend got pregnant. He later becomes one of the Fox River Eight and through a series of events becomes part of the team that is attempting to take down The Company. He is the father of Lila Maria Sucre. He is one of Michael's best friends. Biography Background Of Puerto Rican descent, Fernando grew up in Chicago where he had several run-ins with the law. His mother sent him to live with a relative in New York City to help him out. There, he found a steady job at a warehouse and his girlfriend, Maricruz Delgado. He was sent into Fox River for robbing a liquor store. (1x1) The reason Fernando had held up a liquor store was to get enough money to pay for an engagement ring for Maricruz. His cousin Hector then tips him off to the cops, as he was also infatuated with Maricruz. (1x16) Season 1 He was the cellmate of Michael Scofield, though he was briefly separated from this role because he originally wanted nothing to do with Michael's escape attempt. Haywire replaced him and he moved in Paxton's cell. After Michael engineered Haywire's removal as his cellmate, Sucre returns, this time anxious to have a role in the escape. ]] Since his incarceration, Sucre has had conjugal visits from Maricruz and becomes focused on getting out of prison as soon as possible. Sucre is worried about Maricruz's indecision about her future with him, as she is contemplating marrying Hector. Sucre empathizes with Michael's situation and his anxiety for Lincoln Burrows. Although Sucre slightly doubted his part in Michael's plan at first, he later places trust in Michael and subsequently stands up for him when T-Bag expresses his anger for the first failed escape attempt. Sucre aids Michael's plan in numerous situations through his connections with other prisoners. Occasionally, he comes up with ideas that helps to save Michael's plan. After Michael was transferred to psych ward, Sucre was forced by the other breakout team members to use the hole behind his toilet to cover the hole in the guard's room. (1x17) Knowing that he would most likely be caught once outside his cell at night, Sucre forces T-Bag to retrieve another inmate's underwear in order for Sucre to give a reasonable answer to Bellick for being outside his cell at night. After he was released from the Solitary Housing Unit (SHU) and Michael from psych ward, their hug shows their steadfast friendship. Eventually Sucre escapes from Fox River with seven other prisoners. (1x21) He was one of the five escapees, along with Michael, Lincoln, John Abruzzi, and C-Note, left running for their lives when their plane took off without them aboard and the police close behind them. (1x22) Season 2 Sucre's plotline in the second season mainly involves finding Maricruz and persuading her to leave with him. Sucre, Michael, Lincoln, Abruzzi and C-Note continue to evade the authorities as they head for Oswego as part of Michael's escape plan. (2x1) Along the way, Sucre finds out about Charles Westmoreland's hidden $5 million. After changing into civilian clothes hidden in Michael's cemetery cache, Sucre and the other fugitives eventually split up. (2x2) Sucre travels to the east and west sides of the country looking for Maricruz. After reaching Bedford-Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, New York from Defiance, Ohio, Sucre is told by his cousin that Maricruz is getting married in Las Vegas in two days. (2x3) He goes to Las Vegas in his cousin's classic motorcycle, a 1952 Ural, and finds the chapel that Hector and Maricruz will marry at. However, Sucre fails to meet with Maricruz and is again betrayed by Hector, who called the police. Sucre then decides to find the hidden money in Utah. (2x5) Sucre reunites with Michael, Lincoln, C-Note, T-Bag and Tweener to find Westmoreland's money. As they dig for the money, Michael tells Sucre of a message board at europeangoldfinch.net that can be used to keep in touch if they are separated again. (2x6) When the money is found and packed, Sucre holds T-Bag, Michael and C-Note at gunpoint, forcing them to hand over the entire sum of the money. (2x7) It is revealed that it was a ruse planned by Sucre and Michael. (2x8) However, they are in turn fooled by T-Bag, who managed to take all of the money. As they run from the police pursuing them, Sucre falls into a river and is pinned by a fallen tree. Michael refuses to abandon Sucre and eventually saves his life, which Sucre repays in kind, when he saves Michael from the coyote. (2x11) Michael and Sucre part ways again as Sucre decides to search for Maricruz, who left Hector at the altar. After failing to reach her via the phone, Sucre is prompted to take Michael up on his offer. (2x10) He arrives at the rendezvous point in "Bolshoi Booze" in time to save Michael. They then retrieve the location of the escape plane. Sucre gets on the escape plane alone after Michael and Lincoln decide to stay and solve the conspiracy. (2x12) However Sucre and the pilot are forced to eject from the plane when they are targeted by a fighter jet. Sucre lands safely in the Sonoran Desert, Mexico. (2x13) Sucre is on a bus heading for Ixtapa so he can find Maricruz. He befriends an old Mexican man, who quickly figures out that Sucre is desperately looking for Maricruz. After Sucre is kicked off the bus for not paying, the old man offers him to stay at his home for the night. Sucre agrees, making the old man a chicken dinner in return. After the meal, Sucre steals the old man's VW Beetle. He is caught by police, however, the old man (whose wife had died only a week before) only wanted to give Sucre gas money, and lets him go with the car. After running out of gas Sucre hitches a ride to the airport in Ixtapa. (2x17) However, the driver was an airport security guard who had been advised that Sucre would be arriving in Ixtapa. He recognizes Sucre, but only when he sees the wanted poster. By this time, Sucre has found Maricruz and fled in a taxi. They arrive safely at Sucre's aunt's home, but Sucre is soon captured by Brad Bellick. In an attempt to have Bellick free him, Sucre offers to lead him to T-Bag and the five million dollars, which Sucre has surmised is in the airport. (2x18) Bellick and Sucre then head to Panama to look for T-Bag. Bellick tells Sucre that he has left Maricruz in a hole to die, and if he wants her to live Sucre must lead him to the money. Near the end of the episode, Sucre finds out T-Bag is in Panama City. (2x20) Michael joins their hunt later, wanting to turn T-Bag in. Unfortunately for Sucre, Bellick is shot in the leg by T-Bag and arrested. Michael and Sucre corner T-Bag with the intention of turning him in, however, T-Bag stabs Sucre in the chest with a screwdriver and flees. Michael calls for help before running after T-Bag. (2x21) Sucre leaves the hospital against doctor's advice, risking his life to save Maricruz. He chases after Bellick, who is being transported in a prison transport van, but collapses and blacks out.He is the last member of the Fox River Eight to still be eluding authorities. (2x22) Season 3 Sucre purchases a gun at a local store and confronts Bellick and threatens to shoot him if he doesn't tell him where Maricruz is. He reveals that he chased her off by threatening to arrest them for accessory. Sucre eventually finds out that Maricruz is in Chicago and calls her and tearfully tells her that he must stay in Panama until he gets his life back together. (3x2) He approaches Lincoln later, saying that he feels bad for Mike and he wanted to join their force. (3x3) He then planned going to Columbia as a Panamanian immigrant but after knowing the fact that Sara is "dead", he applied as the new gravedigger of Sona. (3x4) After helping Michael with the escape, he was discovered as helping out the breakees after T-Bag named him. The Sona guards tortured him, trying to get him to admit to helping with the escape and where Scofield would be now. After having a brief conversation with Michael on the phone, and thereby discovering that everyone got out safely, he felt prepared to die. However, the guards put him in Sona rather than killing him, and he is left there at the end of (3x13) Season 4 Lincoln notifies Michael that Sona has burnt down and Sucre, Bellick, and T-Bag are no where to be seen. It is later on revealed that T-Bag caused the riot which allowed them all to escape. Bellick saved Sucre as he was about to get trampled. With the aid of hitchhiking and Bellick's mom, both Sucre and Bellick managed to flee Panama and arrive back in the US. Sucre arrived at the hospital to see his newborn baby only to find out Theresa had called the cops. Instead of winding up back in prison, Sucre is offered a deal to help retrieve Scylla along with Michael and the rest of the gang. Season 5 After learning of the proof that Michael is still alive, C-Note contacts Sucre who offers to come along with them to Yemen to find his friend. Lincoln orders him to stay behind and promises to bring back Michael. Relationships Appearances Trivia *Fernando Sucre is based on Paul Scheuring's friend of the same name from Caracas, Venezuela. *Sucre is Catholic and one of the most religious main characters, frequently making the sign of the cross when he is about to do something that puts his life at risk. *Sucre is Michael's most loyal acquaintance after his brother Lincoln Burrows and wife Sarah Tancredi. *Sucre is the only member of Fox River Eight whose authorities were still trying to find during the season three as they others were recaptured, dead or exonerated at this time. Notes and references pl:Fernando Sucre Category:Main characters Category:PI workers Category:Created by Paul Scheuring Category:Living characters Category:Fathers Category:The Scylla Team Category:Fox River escapees Sucre, Fernando Sucre, Fernando Sucre, Fernando Sucre, Fernando Sucre, Fernando Sucre, Fernando Sucre, Fernando Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Prison Break characters Category:Sona escapees